Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, for example, or in other types of packaging.
Lithography processes are extensively utilized in integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, and various IC patterns are transferred to a workpiece to form an IC device. Since feature sizes continue to decrease, fabrication processes continue to become more difficult to perform. Accordingly, although existing lithography techniques have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.